vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xanxus
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Xanxus is the current leader of the Varia, Vongola Ninth's adopted son, and was the main antagonist of the Varia Arc. During the Varia Arc, he and Tsuna battled for the Sky Vongola Ring and the position of the 10th Vongola Boss. Later, in the Future Arc, he remains the leader of the Varia and leads a raid against the Millefiore, taking their Headquarters. He battles against Olgert and one of the Fake Funeral Wreaths, Rasiel, as well and easily wins, showing that he has grown much stronger in the future. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-A | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Xanxus Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 24 at present, 34 at future Classification: Human, Mafia Boss Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Flame of Wrath, Gun user, Energy Manipulation, Can increase his power with anger, Purification (Type 2, Can use Sky Flame to get rid of dark energy), Resistance to Perception Manipulation |-||-|Choice arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Petrification, Summoning (Box Weapon), Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Town level (His Scoppio d'Ira can make damage around this) | Large Mountain level (Superior to Squalo, shouldn't be weaker than Tsuna's guardians) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Overpowered Hibari in term of raw power, Held a fought against a Vindice for a period along with Squalo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Leviathan) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Town level | Large Mountain level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Dying Will Gun:' The two guns that are able to absorb and store the Dying Will Flames, accumulate it and release it through a Dying Will Bullet. The weapon was designed for him to store his Flame in and release it as a strong Flame attack, creating a super-powerful blast. Xanxus is also capable of using these for propulsion, allowing him to fly and move at great speeds. Xanxus_Gun.png|Xanxus' dual guns |-||-|Choice arc= *'Box Weapon: Ligre Tempesta di Cielo (Ligre of Storm and Sky):' Named Bester. Xanxus's animal type box weapon, It's a mixed breed between a Sky Lion and Tigre Tempesta. It has the ability to change from a lion to a tiger when Xanxus wants it to. Its attack is a roar, which uses the Sky attribute of harmony to petrify, and then the Storm attribute of disintegration to cause the petrified object to crumble. Bester.png|Ligre Tempesta di Cielo] |-||-|Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Armatura Platino: Ligre Tempesta di Cieli:' An alternate form of the Ligre Tempesta di Cieli, just with a longer mane and a platinum armor, giving it immense defense and durability, and is thus able to withstand attacks. **'Cambio Forma: Pistole Imperatore Animale:' The Platinum Armor Sky/Storm Liger's Cambio Forma, fusing with Xanxus's X-Guns and greatly increasing its power. The gun's cartridge area resembles Bester's mane, and the bullets fired from the X-Guns are in the shape of a liger and more powerful. Bester_armatura_platino.jpg|Armatura Platino: Ligre Tempesta di Cieli Bester_cambio_forma.jpg|Cambio Forma Intelligence: Genius in combat, Have leadership skill. Weaknesses: Easily gets angry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame of Wrath:' Xanxus possesses Vongola II's Ability, Flame of Wrath. This is a very powerful and destructive Flame that was said to only appear when the Vongola II was enraged, giving it its name. The Second was also said to have the most devastating and powerful Flame of all the Vongola Leaders. According to his animal (Bester), this type of flame should be the fusion of sky and storm flame. **'Harmony:' The characteristic of the Sky Flame. It allows the Flame's wielder to synchronize with his or her surroundings, open other Flames' Box Weapons, and to also merge other Flames with itself. The Harmony characteristic represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. **'Disintegration:' The Storm Flame's characteristic. It has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of Flame attacks, or even break through other Flames. The Disintegration characteristic represents a destructive nature and power. **'Scoppio d'Ira (Burst of Wrath):' An Attack that requires the use of the Dying Will X Guns. Xanxus unleashes a barrage of Flame simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large super-powerful blast. **'Bocciolo di Fiamma (Bud of Flame):' Another Attack that requires the use of the X Guns. Xanxus uses one gun to fly around the target and the other to shoot his target from different angles to form a flower bud at the target's feet. **'Colpo d'Addio (Blow of Farewell):' A stronger version of Scoppio d'Ira where Xanxus charges up energy in his guns and fires two super-powerful shots with the same or more power than Scoppio d'Ira. **'Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame):' The strongest version of Scoppio d'Ira and Xanxus' strongest move. Xanxus's_Flame.png|Flame of Wrath Key: Varia Arc | Choice arc (10 years later Xanxus) | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Zabuza Momochi (Naruto (The Universe)) Zabuza's profile (Speed Equalized, Both at 7-C, Alive Zabuza, Battle happened in a random forest) Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Petrification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6